


No Less Than All the Stars

by haraya



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/pseuds/haraya
Summary: Between the three of them, there is more than enough love to go around.





	No Less Than All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedarmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmoons/gifts).



> The lovely cedarmoons kindly let me play with her apprentice Ziah, who is a certified Babe™, so _of course_ I just had to write smut. Also featuring my apprentice Rei, plus the always-obligatory tender Asra lovin'.

"Come _out,_ Asra," Rei calls, followed by a bubbling laugh. She must still be a little tipsy from the Masquerade.

Ziah had not joined them, earlier; she did not care for the noise and the revelry, though she had urged them to enjoy themselves, promising to lock up the shop after them. And when they came home to find she'd never left, Rei had rocked on the balls of her feet, filled to the brim with giddy excitement that had nowhere to go. Ziah had smiled, picking up on her cues, and opened her arms in welcome, catching Rei as she launched herself into the freely-offered embrace, giggling delightedly, though her hands, respectfully, did not stray further than the front of Ziah's shirt. (She does not like her back to be touched.) Rei had risen up to her toes to whisper something in Ziah's ear, still grinning hugely, and then somehow convinced him to show her what they had bought on a whim at the markets on their way home.

And so now Asra is here, standing on the staircase landing, just out of sight. He can hear the bed creak under their shared weight as the two women shift restlessly, waiting for him to finish changing.

"It's, ah—stretched thinner than I expected it to be," he calls out in reply, suddenly feeling very exposed despite both of them having seen him wearing _much_ less. All the liquid courage he'd imbibed earlier seems to have already been drained from his system, and he sorely wishes it wasn't.

"I'm certain it's fine," Ziah's voice assures him, and he can _hear_ her smile in tight-lipped amusement. _"Show us,_ sweet."

He takes a deep breath and rounds the corner, padding light-footed into the main living space. His eyes immediately alight on the two of them on the bed—already distractingly, _devastatingly_ naked, Ziah leaning against the headboard and Rei leaning against her shoulder, one arm slung across her waist. One of Ziah's hands disappears between Rei's legs, moving subtly in a way he cannot quite see from where he stands.

_"Oh,"_ Rei breathes, sitting up swiftly and looking suddenly very, _very_ sober. "Oh, _wow."_

"Indeed," Ziah murmurs, gray eyes roving over him from head to toe, her gaze lingering on the sheer black cloth stretched taut over his legs. His cock, left freely uncovered between the stockings and the lace garter belt, twitches interestedly under their scrutiny.

Rei smiles. "Come _here,_ Asra," she says, soft, but there is something compelling lurking beneath her gentleness that he is helpless to obey. He crosses over to the bed and lets them pull him down between them, settling on his back with Rei on one side and Ziah on the other.

(He thinks he could stay like this—unmoving, content to simply have them near—for the rest of his life, if they'd let him.)

_Except—_

"This is a good find," Ziah murmurs appreciatively, running the edge of a fingernail along the intricate lace embroidered around the tops of his stockings. There is an undercurrent of roughness to her voice that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Isn't it?" Rei says, fingers splayed across the warm expanse of his stomach, just barely brushing the trail of fine white hairs leading downward from his navel. "The traders that arrive in Vesuvia for the Masquerade always bring the most interesting things."

_"Interesting_ is certainly one word for it," Ziah replies, slipping her thumb under the suspender holding up a stocking and letting it snap back lightly against his skin, huffing a low, throaty chuckle when it makes the muscles in his thigh jump. "Oh, we will have such _fun_ with you tonight, Asra. What do you think?" she asks, turning to Rei. "Shall we tie him up? Let him watch us love each other, unable to touch?"

(He would be a liar if he said that didn't intrigue him, but at the same time he can't help but squirm, already needy for their affections.)

Rei hums, making a show of contemplating, even as her hand moves to skate down his leg, nails scratching lightly against the thin fabric. "I know for a _fact_ he can behave when he wants to," she says, smiling slyly as she leans up to kiss the edge of his jaw, her hand resting, teasingly unmoving, on the crease at the top of his thigh. "We don't need to tie you up, right, Asra? You'll behave?"

He nods, eager to please, and receives a kiss from Ziah for it. Her fingers are gentle as they cup his jaw, but her mouth is searing hot against his own, and relentless. He moans into the kiss, Rei's hand sliding to his chest to keep him from straining up from the bed, her lips skating their own path along the curve of his shoulder. Eyes closed, he feels Ziah's hand move over Rei's, feels the tap of her fingers through the palm pressed over his heart, and at her signal they pull away in sync, both of them smirking at his protesting whine. They let their hands slide over the silky smoothness of the stockings, one woman's hand on each leg as they scoot down the mattress to settle by his feet.

"Sit up against the headboard, sweet," Ziah instructs him, leaning back on her heels. "It'll give you a much better view."

He does so obediently, leaning upright against the pillows to watch as Rei settles on Ziah's lap, back pressing against her chest, legs on either side of Ziah's so she's spread wide enough for him to _see—_

—as Ziah runs a finger along Rei's slit, already glistening with how wet she is. She's _dripping_ and his mouth feels suddenly very dry. Her eyes slide closed as she breathes out a sigh of pleasure under Ziah's touch, head falling back to rest against her shoulder.

He whimpers, cock already half-hard with the need to touch, to _taste_ —but Ziah only smiles at him over Rei's shoulder, holding his gaze as she kisses a line up the column of her neck.

_"Remember,"_ she murmurs, between kisses, "no touching—either us _or_ yourself."

His fingers tighten in the bedsheets as he struggles to obey—no easy feat, not when Rei is moaning as Ziah slips a finger into her heat, not when Ziah is grinding slowly against the soft curve of Rei's ass. He bites back a whimper, and both their eyes snap up to meet his—the nimbus gray of a storm and the dark brown of wet earth after the rain staring into his own as twin seductive smiles spread across their faces.

"He looks so _beautiful_ like this, our Asra, doesn't he?" Rei says between breathless pants, eyes half-lidded. Ziah is working two fingers inside her, now, her nose skimming a line down Rei's throat.

"The stockings certainly suit him, don't they?" she agrees, biting down on the junction where Rei's neck meets her shoulder, sending a shiver through her body that he feels as viscerally as if it were his own.

"I meant— _hah_ —looking so _desperate_ for us, but, yeah, that— _ah!_ —that too— _oooh—!"_

Rei's back arches, curving away from Ziah's chest as she slides a third finger in, and Asra _chokes_ on his desire, wanting so, so, _so_ badly to touch them.

"Too much, starling?" he hears Ziah murmur, slinging her free arm around Rei's waist to tug her back, bodies pressing flushed together once more.

Rei shakes her head even as she strains against Ziah's hold, hips seeking more friction from her hand. Ziah chuckles, and that, combined with the slick, _indecently_ wet sounds coaxed by her fingers in Rei's cunt, sends a groan rising in Asra's chest, crawling up his throat and shuddering out his mouth as his eyes close and his head falls back against the headboard with a light thump.

_"Mm,_ Ziah, look," Rei says. "He's so hard for us already."

He opens his eyes in time to see Ziah plant another kiss, just at the top of the tendon at the side of Rei's neck, right below her ear. He could _scream_ for want of being touched right now.

"I can see that," she says. "And I can feel how wet you are. Are you close? We've barely started."

_"S-sorry,"_ Rei stutters. "It just feels _really_ good. I— _hng_ —I can hold out," she insists, lip snagged between her teeth. Her stomach is undulating beneath Ziah's arm, but she grips her knees to ground herself until she's just barely quivering atop Ziah's thighs.

"Good girl," Ziah says, smiling against her neck. "And you've nothing to be sorry for. We love seeing you like this, don't we, Asra?"

He nods, frantic, because as much as he'd rather _join,_ it doesn't mean he wants them to _stop._ He rolls his hips up into empty air, unable to help himself; Rei's eyes are closed, but Ziah sees him, and she smiles.

"Perhaps you should tell him how it feels?" she suggests, tweaking Rei's pert nipples until they're stiff, making her whine in delight. "I think he's rather _curious,_ don't you?"

"Mm, _Asra,"_ Rei breathes, meeting his gaze with lust-blown eyes, and he can't look away. "It feels _so good,_ Asra, having Ziah's fingers inside me, touching me— _ah, yes, right there—!"_ She moans, loud and wanton, mouth open in a sinful cry that sends heat pooling in his belly. " _Zi—Ziah, please, don't stop, that feels amazing_ —it feels _amazing,_ Asra. I love it when Ziah touches me, she always makes me feel so _good—!"_

Ziah buries her face in the crook of Rei's neck, sucking bruises onto her skin, but what little he can see of her ears is flushed a delicate shade of red. Rei never did know to hold back on praise. He'd find it hilarious if he wasn't so delirious with desire.

As it is, he thinks he's about to tear holes in the sheets with how tightly he's clutching at them. He whimpers, his red and aching cock twitching against his belly with each word that falls from Rei's lips.

"Look at us, Asra," she pants, head lolling against Ziah's like she's having trouble keeping it straight. "Are you watching us? Do you like seeing Ziah fuck me?"

He whines, toes curling against the mattress. If he stretches his leg just a little, he could run his toe along the seam where their thighs press together, but he isn't allowed to touch, not unless they say so.

_"Well?"_ Ziah prompts, peering sideways at him as she nibbles on Rei's earlobe, earning a soft mewl that he'd give anything to be able to catch in his mouth. "Do you enjoy it, Asra?"

_"Yes,"_ he gasps out, so very desperate to please, with his words if not with his hands. "Yes, loves, I love seeing you like this, love that you two love each other, love that you let me be here, with you, like this, _oh—"_

Rei laughs, high and breathless, and when they smile at him, heads pressed together, he thinks there's no more beautiful sight in all the world.

"Too sweet by _half,"_ Rei giggles, cutting herself off with a hiss when Ziah presses her thumb on her swollen clit, rubbing hard circles on the nub.

"He certainly is," Ziah agrees, appraising him with hooded eyes. "Shall we reward him for it?"

"Are we—oh, _Ziah_ —are we going to touch him now?"

His cock, already so hard that it brushes high up against his stomach, twitches just once, practically _begging_ for their attention.

Ziah hums with a wicked smile. "Mm, not yet."

He _keens._

"He _did_ say he was enjoying the show," Ziah says lightly, casually, as if Asra isn't already half-mad with want. "We could give him something to remember. What do you think, starling? Will you come for him? For us?"

Rei whimpers, grinding shamelessly against Ziah's hand, her small breasts bouncing with the motion. "I—oh, _fuck,_ Ziah, can I?"

"Go ahead, Rei," Ziah urges. "Let us see you come, pretty little thing."

Rei's head rolls back, baring her neck in a long, sinuous line, allowing him to watch the movement of her throat as she swallows when Ziah quickens the pace of her fingers in her sopping wet cunt. Rei's fingers snake across her waist, tangling with those of Ziah's still slung across her middle, careful not to grip hard enough to aggravate the old pain that lingers in her hand. Their palms splay flat on her stomach as she strains forward, reaching up to cup the back of Ziah's head with her free hand so they're touching in as many places as possible.

_"Ziah, Ziah, Ziah,"_ she chants, lost to pleasure, and Ziah, smiling, guides her ever closer to the precipice with quick, insistent fingers that know just where to touch, to stroke, to press down _hard—_

—until she comes for them, their little star, shivering and flushed head to toe, lips parted in a long, drawn-out moan that tapers off when she slumps backward, bright like a supernova in her afterglow.

Rei sags against Ziah's chest, breathing hard. Ziah holds her upright, hands stroking soothing lines down her sides as she comes down from her high, and Rei smiles, running light fingers tenderly along Ziah's jaw, asking for a kiss that she's free to deny—always, _always_ letting her choose.

Only the barest upward quirk tugs at Ziah's mouth, but her eyes soften perceptibly as she leans down to kiss her, mouths slotting together in a sweet sigh. Ziah's hand cradles the back of Rei's head, the other tracing the curve of her spine, syrup-slow and gentle, but Rei surges up like the rising tide, adamant in her ardor. He watches them move together, heads tilting to accommodate the other better, and though the heat in his loins doesn't abate, it's underscored by the kind of tenderness he only ever finds _here,_ between the soft press of their bodies and the warmth of their hands.

"Are you well?" Ziah asks, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rei's ear. "Can you handle more?"

Rei's dreamy stare suddenly sharpens, and she glances over at where he's still laying, still writhing restless, still _untouched,_ and grins.

"For you two?" she says. "Always."

Ziah presses a chaste kiss to her softly-flushed cheek. Rei giggles, her whole face lighting up like a sunbeam at even the smallest display of affection, and it's infectious enough that Ziah's features reflect a ghost of it, too—the corners of her mouth turning up in a tiny, close-lipped smile.

_(Happiness,_ he thinks, _is his favorite look on them.)_

"And you, Asra?" Ziah asks, draping her arms around Rei from behind, both of them looking at him expectantly. "Can you hold on a little longer for us?"

He shifts. He is still so _hard_ it's difficult to think straight. _"Please,"_ he gasps out. "I need— _ah—"_

"Need _what?"_ Ziah prompts, gaze locked onto his as she kisses at the pulse still jumping beneath Rei's skin.

"Need— _hah_ —need you both. Need you so bad, I— _ah!"_

Rei reaches out to run a finger along the instep of his stockinged foot, and he jerks away, tickled and too sensitive, desire firing up every nerve and simmering in every vein. Even her light touch feels like a firebrand. She bites back a laugh, eyes alight with mirth, and even Ziah lets loose a quiet chuckle.

_"Patience,_ Asra," she says. "You will have your turn. For now, you may touch yourself, but do not come unless we say so."

His answering groan changes into a hiss when he cups his hardness, eyes sliding shut at the relief of finally being able to alleviate the ache, however temporarily. He can feel their gazes on him even if he can't see, and the thought of them watching him touch himself makes him shiver, palming his erection with a firm, steady pressure.

He hears someone moan, short and cut-off— _Ziah,_ he realizes, _it's Ziah_ —and he opens his eyes to see her grinding against Rei, still clutched to her chest. Her face is hidden in Rei's neck as she pants in time with the roll of her hips.

_"Ziah,"_ Rei says, nuzzling into her cheek, her fingers fluttering restlessly along the stretch marks on Ziah's thighs, "can I eat you out?"

Ziah looks up, pressing a kiss to the corner of Rei's mouth. "You need not trouble yourself," she replies. "I am quite satisfied just watching you both." Her gaze slides pointedly between the two of them, Asra stroking himself slowly and Rei pushing back against the cradle of her hips.

"I _want_ to," Rei insists, pleading, with the slightest hint of a whine in her voice. Her eyes are wide and unabashedly eager, knowing full well neither he nor Ziah can resist them. _"Please?"_

Ziah heaves a sigh, sounding a little exasperated, but she's smiling as she says, "Very well."

Rei wastes no time in coaxing Ziah onto her back, perpendicular to Asra so he can watch them in profile as she settles between Ziah's thighs, ducking down to lick a stripe all the way up her slit. A strangled groan dies in his throat as he wraps his fist around himself, thrusting shallowly, too taken with the sight of them together to do much else. Ziah turns her head at the sound, smiling, and presses her leg closest to him down against the mattress, offering him an unimpeded view of Rei swirling her tongue around her clit, fingers teasing at her entrance.

_His,_ he thinks, entranced, as he watches Ziah's eyes roll back under Rei's ministrations. _They are his, both of them, just as much as he is theirs and they are each other's._ They were all a little lost before they had each other, though when he'd found Rei he had not imagined wanting for much else. But now, with Ziah here, he can no longer imagine having anything less. They are the three of them integral parts of a delicate balance; to take any one of them away would tip the scales irrevocably.

_"Rei,"_ Ziah sighs, arching up from the mattress, blue lashes fluttering curled and delicate like dandelion clocks. Her fingers braid themselves into Rei's hair, urging her closer even as she eagerly, enthusiastically works Ziah into ecstasy. "Rei, starling, you are so _good_ to me, keep doing that, oh, _yes—"_

It's too much, the sight of them—he is too close just watching them love each other, and he has to take his hands off himself and return them to the sheets lest he come without their permission. Ziah turns to look at him even though he's not made a sound; perhaps she'd heard his heartbeat change somehow, though it is too thundering-loud in his ears for he himself to tell.

"You are close, Asra, are you not?" she says, eyes glazed over, lower lip swollen from where she'd bitten down on it in her pleasure. (Oh, _oh,_ he wants to kiss her right now, to make her cry out as he cups the curves of her breasts; he wants, he wants, _he wants—)_ "And yet," she continues, "you are being so _good,_ waiting for— _ah_ —waiting for us— _Rei, just there, yes, oh!"_

_Of course he'll wait,_ he thinks, _he'll behave, he promised, he promised—_

But it is too far beyond him to find the strength to speak, especially when Ziah buries both hands in Rei's hair, grinding onto her face as she comes undone. Rei's hands grip the trembling flesh of Ziah's thighs, dragging her nearer still as she guides her through release.

Ziah whimpers softly when she teeters on the brink of oversensitive, tugging Rei up and closer, folds creasing her belly as she sits up to kiss her. Rei traces slow circles on the jut of Ziah's hipbones, looking extremely pleased with herself. It makes Ziah smile when she pulls away, rubbing their noses together as she cups Rei's face in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the wetness that stains her chin and the corners of her mouth.

"As much as I would like to keep kissing you," Ziah says, dodging another kiss, laughing softly when Rei pouts, "I believe Asra is getting impatient."

His breath catches when they both turn to look at him, eyes roving over his body, from the sheer fabric covering his legs to the flush he can feel staining his cheeks and chest, settling finally on his cock, standing at attention and begging for their touch.

Rei moves closer first, running a hand up his leg as she settles on his side. "How do you want to have him?" she asks Ziah.

He can see the roiling storm in Ziah's dark eyes as she shifts to kneel by his other side, snapping one of the suspenders lightly again. The sound seems to echo around the otherwise silent room as she deliberates for a moment. And then she looks at Rei, a wordless understanding passing between them just as she says, "I would rather we share."

And suddenly it's _both_ their hands on him, wrapping around his cock, slicking him with his own precum and what remains of each other's fluids on their hands, pumping him in tandem as they each hold one of his legs still. Rei rests her cheek on his bent knee, pressing occasional kisses to the sharp jut of bone there, her free hand scratching lightly over the thin fabric, while Ziah has her other arm slung over his leg, trapping it between her bicep and her breasts, slipping two fingers beneath the lace at the top of his stocking and keeping it there.

"He's so _beautiful,"_ Rei says, almost absently, but he knows she's being deliberate by the way her cheek bunches up against his knee in a sly, secret smile. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful in all your travels, Ziah?"

Ziah huffs a soft laugh through her nose, withdrawing her hand from beneath the lace band only to tip Rei's chin to face her. "I can think of one other," she says, and Rei _beams,_ and leans over his legs to give Ziah a kiss that she gladly returns.

He is not so well-travelled as Ziah, or as talented a navigator as Rei, but he thinks that no matter how wide he wanders or how far he roams he will never find such a marvel as this: the three of them, _together;_ three hearts thudding in harmony, one beat chasing the heels of another; all soft kisses and soft hands and smiles that feel like home.

(How _wonderful_ it is, that the best things the world has to offer can be found right here in front of him.)

By the time he regains enough coherence to notice they've broken apart from their kiss, they're looking at him, all their attention focused squarely back on his pleasure—two hands on his cock, two mouths littering kisses on his legs, two beloved pairs of eyes that speak without words: _you are beautiful, you are ours, and we love you so._

It's all almost too much, except they keep their pace _torturously_ slow, and then suddenly it's not enough.

_"Loves,"_ he begs, tugging at each of their wrists— _(he has two hands, one for each of them to hold,_ and isn't that such a _blessing?)_ —pleading for more, _more._ "Mizi, Rei, please, _please,_ I'm—"

Someone—he's not certain who—runs a thumb over his sensitive head, swirling the leaking fluid around it, and he _moans,_ thrusting into their hands. But he knows it is Ziah's low, purring voice that asks, "Well? Shall we let him come, starling?"

He only barely hears Rei's reply over the desperate string of _please, please, please_ that leaves his throat. "I don't see why not," she says, voice high and bright and playful. "He's been very good, hasn't he?"

And then their hands are gone, and he panics wildly for a split second before their mouths take their place, and they're—it's almost like they're _kissing_ each other, only they have his cock trapped between them, collateral damage in the passionate dance between lips and tongues. They each press kisses on either side of his length, tongues slipping out to meet the other's and swirling over his skin on the way.

He groans, head falling back against the pillows, and— _hands,_ he remembers, _he has hands, two of them_ —and he buries each of them into their hair, black and blue tangling around brown skin as he bucks desperately into their touch. They are both of them so _warm_ and so _beautiful_ and so _good_ to him it _hurts._

_"Close,"_ he grits out. _"Close!_ Loves, I'm—"

His warning only serves to make them work him even more relentlessly, and he comes apart under their devoted attentions, heat and pleasure buzzing everywhere under his skin, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. His eyes squeeze shut as his head rolls back and he _moans,_ and he thinks he sees afterimages of the fireworks from the Masquerade earlier bursting bright behind his eyelids. He loses himself so thoroughly to the urging of their hands and mouths, and it is only Ziah's hushed praise— _you're so good for us, sweet, letting us see you come, let go, let go, we've got you_ —and the sure, steady pressure of Rei's hand on his hips that talk him down from _shaking_ to _trembling._

He does not know how long he spends drifting in the haze of his release, but when he opens his eyes again, Ziah is wiping him down with a clean cloth she must've left to fetch at some point, and Rei is brushing away the damp bangs from his eyes, humming softly. She smiles when he meets her gaze, leaning down to kiss him, and he groans weakly, licking into her mouth, relishing the slight bitter tang of Ziah's fluids, the lingering tartness of the wine they'd had earlier, and the strange, sweet aftertaste that comes from having the two of them here, beside him, over him, both of them looking at him like he's no less than all the stars in the sky.

(He'd struggled to believe it, once, but now he is not such a hypocrite as that—not when he knows: he looks at both of them the exact same way.)

When Rei moves away, Ziah takes her place, hardly giving him a moment to breathe as she kisses him languid and tender. Rei drapes an arm across his chest, laying herself down beside him, and Ziah pulls away only to do the same, their fingers twining over the slowing beat of his heart, keeping him tucked safe like something precious between the warm press of their bodies.

(And he _feels_ safe, and cherished, and so very, very _loved.)_

He thinks he might've said _I love you,_ just before sleep claims him, but he knows—even if he didn't; even if it was too slurred to comprehend—they understand anyway.


End file.
